A Fox Demon and A Vampire
by Calamity Heart
Summary: NOT NARUTO-RELATED! It's any regular day at Yokai Academy, until a new student arrives. She's quite the catch, and right now, Tsukune's casting the line. How will Moka react to this?
1. Kitsune and A Vampire

An empty tunnel hid under the red sky at Yokai Academy. The dark wind rustled, stirring the long-dead trees that were all around. Suddenly, the low hum of a bus slowly rattled through the tunnel. The headlights of the rickety bus slowly came into view, followed by the rest of the vehicle. The bus slowly came to a full stop and the doors opened. A beautiful, slim, teenage girl stepped off of the bus. She shook her head, clearing sleep from her eyes.

"Thank you." the girl said.

The bus driver, whose face was hidden under an everlasting shadow, gave the girl a toothy grin.

"Be careful at this school, young lady. There are some good eggs here, but not everyone you meet here is trustworthy." he said ominously.

"That's fine. Neither am I." the girl said, winking.

The bus driver chuckled and closed the doors of the bus, driving off. The girl took out a mirror and touched up her hair, then walked up the path toward the school.

Tsukune Aono walked peacefully up the walkway toward the school. Before he could walk for very long, he heard the familiar raw squeal:

"TSUUUUUKUUUUUNEEEEE!!!!!"

'Who is it first?' Tsukune thought.

His question was answered when he felt a small pinch in his neck. The small pinch turned into an icy-cold chill down his spine as blood was forcefully sucked from his veins.

"Moka-san! You know I don't like that! The least you could do is give me a little warning."

"I did. You didn't hear me scream your name just now? Everyone else did." Moka said, removing her fangs from Tsukune's neck.

Her lips left blood-red lipstick on Tsukune's neck. As Tsukune rubbed his neck, he felt something soft and plushy rub against his chest.

"Oh, Tsukune!" a sweet voice said.

The cheeky blue-haired girl moved closer to Tsukune, pushing her breasts deeper into his chest.

"Kurumu, you've been trying that for months and it won't work on me n-"

Tsukune stopped short as Kurumu moved closer, her breasts now squeezing tightly against him. A feeling of gaiety and bliss fell over him. Tsukune half-closed his eyes and hung his head. It conveniently fell into Kurumu's bust.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

Moka pulled Kurumu away, making Tsukune fall flat on his face in the hard, stony pavement.

"It's not fair that you're a succubus. Your charm puts me at a disadvantage." Moka protested.

"It's not my fault if Tsukune knows who his destined one is."

As Tsukune started to rise, he felt someone jump on his back, knocking him to the ground again.

"Tsukune-kun! It's been ages since I've last seen you!" Yukari said.

"I saw you yesterday!" Tsukune grunted, using all of his strength to rise, pushing Yukari off of his back.

"I have got to find more guy friends!"

Tsukune ran toward the doors of the school, his feminine posse following closely behind. When he threw the doors open, he heard a thud and someone hitting the ground. He moved the door to see who he hit. Tsukune's lavender-haired friend was lying, dazed in front of him.

"Mizore, are you okay?" Tsukune asked, holding his breath.

He sighed in relief as Mizore rose to her feet, rubbing the red bump on her head and wheezing weakly. Tsukune noticed that Mizore didn't have her mint lollipop in her mouth.

"Uh, where's your-" Tsukune stopped when his friend tried to clear her throat.

She gagged a couple of times, then the stick of the mint lollipop emerged from her throat. Tsukune gasped, realizing that she was choking. He got behind her and wrapped his hands around Mizore's waist. He pulled his arms back, making her gag even more. The lollipop slowly emerged and flew from Mizore's mouth into her hand. She panted hard. Once she regained her composure, she put the lollipop back in her mouth.

"Ew! Is that sanitary?" Kurumu asked wrinkling her nose.

Mizore shrugged. "It tastes the same to me."

Suddenly, the homeroom bell rung. "Better get to class!" Tsukune said, running toward his homeroom. Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore followed him.

The group of four entered their classroom and took their seats.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to show up today. You three girls aren't still harassing Tsukune, are you?" the teacher, Ms. Nekonome teased.

"Yes!" Tsukune yelled.

Ms. Nekonome chuckled. "Well, before we move on to anything else, I'd like to introduce a new student to the classroom. Her name is Seiteki Debiru. Hm? Where is she?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" said a beautiful voice from the hall.

A blonde girl slid in, panting. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost in the woods."

The jaws of every guy in the room dropped to the ground.

"So beautiful!"

"An angel has fallen from heaven!" some were saying.

One boy grimaced with envy.

"If I know any hot girls at this school, by the end of the day, she'll have made friends with…"

"Tsukune…"

The name echoed throughout the classroom.

"Welcome! I believe there's a desk next to Tsukune. You may sit there if you like."

Seiteki bowed. "Thank you, sensei."

Seiteki took a seat next to Tsukune. Ms. Nekonome was about to finish her lesson when another teacher entered.

"Ms. Nekonome, the Chairman would like to see you right away."

The cat-lady nodded and exited the room.

"You may talk quietly until I get back or until the bell rings, whichever comes first."

The room was quiet and teacherless. After a second or so, people began whispering to each other, making glances toward Seiteki, who seemed solely focused on Tsukune. Seiteki leaned over to Tsukune's desk and sniffed his shoulder.

"Uh, do you want something?" Tsukune asked, feeling uncomfortable.

Seiteki didn't respond and continued sniffing Tsukune's chest, arms and face. "I know your scent. You're a human, aren't you?" Seiteki whispered quietly, squinting her eyes.

Tsukune whispered as well. "Please, don't tell anyone about it. It's a secret."

"It's okay. My lips are sealed." Seiteki made a locking motion with her hand against her lips.

"And since I exposed you, I should probably explain who I am. I'm a kitsune."

"You're a fox demon?" Mizore asked, her attention peaked.

Seiteki nodded. "And I like your scent, Tsukune."

Seiteki batted her eyelashes flirtatiously at him.

"Be careful, Tsukune. Kitsune are notorious mischief-makers ." Moka said suspiciously.

Seiteki wagged a finger at her. "That's the biggest stereotype about kitsune. We make mischief, yes. But we also make faithful companions, friends, wives, lovers…"

Seiteki slowed down to sound suggestive on the last two lines, especially the last one.

"Man-stealers." Kurumu said enviously.

Seiteki giggled lightly, which made all of the boys in the room sigh with bliss.

"Her laugh makes my heart sing." one boy whispered dreamily.

"We're rarely known for that. I didn't know that Tsukune was your boyfriend."

"Well…he's not…exactly." Kurumu blushed in embarrassment.

"Do you even have a girlfriend, Tsukune?" Seiteki asked.

"Uh…" was all Tsukune could say.

Seiteki leaned in closer. "Do you…want one?"

Seiteki slowly puckered her lips. Every boy in the room was gawking, their eyes wide and their jaws on the floor. Moka quickly pulled Tsukune away before Seiteki could plant one on him.

"I told you. Kitsune only live to cause trouble. Their kisses give bad luck. She doesn't like you, Tsukune. She only wants to see you cringe in misery." Moka scowled at Seiteki, who looked sad and heartbroken.

"I've never had a real love before. Tsukune is the closest one. Everyone whom I loved has either ran away from me or tried to hurt me, fearing my 'charms'. Tsukune's the second boy I've met who hasn't reacted negatively toward me yet."

A tear fell from Seiteki's eye and she rose, heading toward the door.

"And by the way, that's another stereotype. Kitsune kisses grant good fortune." Seiteki then left.

Several boys rose from their seats and followed Seiteki.

"Wait!"

"I need a kiss!"

"Give me one!"

Only a couple of boys were left. Tsukune frowned at Moka. "Why did you do that, Moka-san?" "She's lying. That's another kitsune trait. They're notorious liars. Plus she tried to kiss you!" "Well, what if she isn't lying? Have you thought of an excuse for that? Besides, I wasn't going to let her. I was going to stop her and let her down gently."

Moka was silent, her eyes lowered.

"You're not jealous, are you? Like you were with Kurumu?" Tsukune prodded.

Kurumu snuffed. "If anyone should be jealous, it should be me. She has everything I have, but more. She has slightly bigger, rounder boobs, a shorter skirt, a thinner waist, a cuter butt. The only thing she doesn't have that's mine is the power of suggestion. Right, Tsukune?"

Kurumu pressed her breasts against Tsukune's back, sending him into spasms of bliss again.

Moka pushed her away. "I'm sorry, Tsukune."

Tsukune didn't say anything.

"I think what Tsukune wants to say is that you shouldn't be apologizing to him, you should apologize to Seiteki." Mizore said.

Moka nodded. Suddenly, the bell rung.

"I'm going to go talk to Seiteki right now." Moka said, rising from her seat and exiting the door.

After searching the halls for a minute or so, she found Seiteki, surrounded by boys, not paying them any mind. Moka walked up to her.

"Seiteki?"

The boys surrounding her looked warily at Moka, then moved a little to let her get closer.

"What do you want? Come to spread MORE rumors about me?"

"Rumors? What rumors?"

"A couple of girls a second ago asked me if I really killed the ones I loved like a black widow. They told me that YOU were the one who told them."

The boys around Seiteki gasped and stared wide-eyed at Moka, who was wide-eyed herself.

"What?! I never spread any rumors."

"A likely story. I'm leaving. I don't want to be graced by your presence any longer."

Seiteki walked away, her boy trail following. Moka sighed and went her own way.

After a couple of more classes, Moka went to the restroom. When she came out of her stall, she saw Seiteki doing her makeup in the mirror.

"Seiteki!" Moka said, walking up to her.

"I swear, I never started any rumor about you. Please believe me!" Moka said, bowing in apology.

"Oh, I believe you. And I know you didn't spread the rumors."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Let me finish. I know you didn't spread the rumors, because I'M the one who made them up in the first place."

"What?! Why would you start a rumor about yourself?" Moka asked, shocked.

Seiteki chuckled. "Two reasons. One: to get everyone in the school to like me. Two: to get everyone in the school to hate YOU." Moka gasped at Seiteki's sudden hostility. "Why? What do you have against me?"

"I'm not done! Everything you claimed about me is true: the malevolent mischief, the bad luck smooches. Everything except the claim that I want to see Tsukune in misery. It's the exact opposite actually. I WANT Tsukune, if you know what I mean, and you're in the way of that, which I don't get at all. Tsukune doesn't even have a girlfriend, which means he's not dating you, yet you cling to him like a Velcro rag doll. I'm here to pull you off and take Tsukune for myself, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Suddenly, two more girls entered the restroom. Seiteki gasped, watering her eyes. "How could you say something like that, Moka. All I wanted to do was be your friend and you reward that by calling me a skank?! Why do you have to be so mean?!"

Seiteki ran out of the bathroom, crocodile tears falling from her eyes. The two girls scowled at Moka as she stood, flabbergasted. Outside the bathroom, Seiteki stopped her tears, snickering evilly.

"What's the problem, Moka? Is what Seiteki saying true?" Tsukune asked Moka. Seiteki was beside Tsukune, fake sniffling.

"No! I never said any of those things. Seiteki is lying! She told me herself that she was lying."

Tsukune, who was confused, looked toward Seiteki.

"I don't know what she's talking about. The only words I hear out of her mouth are lies and insults toward me. This HAS to be the worst school ever!"

Seiteki began to fake-cry and leaned on Tsukune.

"Moka, apologize to Seiteki." "What?! I didn't do anything!"

"Come on, Moka. You're not like this. Just apologize so we can all be friends."

Moka sighed, lowering her eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, Moka." Tsukune gave Moka a hug.

Seiteki's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. When Tsukune released Moka and went off to his next class, Seiteki made a fox-like growl at Moka.

"Guess what, you little tramp? Tsukune is still on my side and he'll always be." Moka said proudly.

"Actually, I don't think so. Has Tsukune ever kissed you? Be honest." Moka feared what was coming next.

"No, why?" "Oh, it's nothing. When I met Tsukune, after you 'called me a slut', he was so sympathetic of me. He kissed me, right here." Seiteki pointed to her cheek. Moka was red-mad now.

"No he didn't! And I know he didn't!"

"You can believe what you want to believe, but I know what I saw, and felt." Seiteki said, softly touching her cheek where she claimed Tsukune had kissed her.

"Why, you-" "Go ahead. Hit me. Slap me across the face as hard as you can. You'd better make it worth it, because as soon as you do, everyone here's going to hate you and Tsukune is never going to talk to you again. That's a guarantee. You'll have done my job for me."

Moka relaxed herself.

"Hmph! I thought so. Tsukune, wait up!" Seiteki ran off, calling for Tsukune in a singsong voice, her short skirt going up and down as she ran.

Moka sighed, defeated, and slowly walked to her next class.

At lunch period, Moka sat quietly as the rest of her friends talked. Seiteki had worked her way to their table.

"I came from a human school in Japan. I was very popular there." she was saying to her friends.

"Almost every boy there liked me." Seiteki's eyes became sad for a moment.

"Almost? I had assumed that a pretty girl like you would get every guy in the world to like you." Kurumu said, smiling painfully.

"There was one guy at my old school who happened to have a small harem follow him around. Sort of similar to you, Tsukune." Seiteki winked at him, then winked mischievously at Moka.

"One of his lady-friends didn't like me very much. She tried to convince her friend to not like me, either, but he kept on me. He ended up becoming my boyfriend. He loved me. Every day, I would give him two kisses, the second was to reverse the ba-, I mean to increase the amount of good luck my kisses give. When I was happy, he would hug me tight and make me happier. When I was sad, he would cuddle me and make me feel better. When I was angry at someone or about something, he would always hold me close until I wasn't angry anymore. Then…one night…"

Seiteki trailed off, coming to a sore subject. Moka's interest was now perked.

"What happened?" she asked. "I made a mistake. He invited me to his house to study when his parents weren't home, we trailed off our subject, started kissing, and then we began…undressing. I don't want to talk much about it, but it was a terrible mistake that made his lady-friend furious. The next day after our affair, when she found out, she lost her sanity and tried to kill me. THIS is my punishment for screwing around without thinking, no pun intended."

Seiteki lifted a small tuft of her hair and revealed an ugly scar right on her temple. It was blotchy and red, as opposed to her crisp brown skin tone.

"And to make it even worse, I retaliated. I didn't kill her, but I did smack the pretty right off of her face, which wasn't hard, since there wasn't much there to begin with."

"Ouch." Yukari said. Seiteki continued.

"She got expelled and arrested for attempted murder. I was suspended. No one ever found out about my affair. My boyfriend broke up with me, which completely shattered my heart. I did give him a goodbye kiss. For good luck. I didn't kiss him twice that time, though."

"That's so sad." Mizore said.

"Yeah. I'm tired of sad memories. Let's move on to a happier subject."

"Are you and Moka friends now?" Tsukune asked.

Seiteki and Moka locked eyes, the sparks flying between them almost becoming visible.

"We sure are. After we talked it out, she admitted to being jealous because she thought that you liked me better than her."

Moka's jaw dropped in surprise.

"What gave you that idea, Moka-san?" Moka opened her mouth to speak, but Seiteki spoke for her.

"Well, it was probably because of my improper advances on you, sniffing your clothing, using provocative compliments toward you, asking you out when she clearly has feelings for you, and so on, which I apologize for. It also may have been because of the little 'present' you gave me."

Moka's jaw dropped even further.

"Present?" Tsukune asked, horribly confused. "What present? You mean the rice cake I gave you?"

Seiteki twitched her eye, glancing at Moka, who had furled her eyebrows.

"Yeah. Yeah, the rice cake. Let's go with that." Seiteki shook her head, embarrassed.

"Wait a second. Moka, you…you have feelings for me?" Tsukune asked, confused to no extent.

Just as Moka was about to answer, the bell ending lunch period rang. "Well, we'd better get to homeroom. I'll talk to you later, Tsukune."

Moka stood and began to walk toward the doors of the school. Seiteki caught up and walked beside her. "You dirty little liar. I knew Tsukune would never kiss you."

"Whatever. That was just a bait to get you to hit me. You'd better cherish the favor I just gave you, 'cause it's the last one. From here on, we're enemies again. You can fight, struggle, defend yourself, do whatever you want, but the end result will still be the same. I've never lost a competition when it comes to guys, in fact, I've never lost a competition, period."

"There's always a first time for everything." Moka said.

"Thew's awlways a fiwst time fow evwyting." Seiteki mocked Moka.

"Using words and cheap tricks won't help you in this fight, so you can kiss my-"

Seiteki stopped short as she slammed into the side of the school, falling down the steps. She shook the stars from her eyes and glowered up at Moka, who was making no attempt to hide her giggles. She turned and entered, leaving Seiteki behind her.


	2. Vengeance and A Vampire

In the girl's dormitory of Yokai Academy, Moka slept soundly. The wind rustled the curtains of her open window. The wind tickled Moka's nose, waking her. Moka sat up in her bed and stretched. She stopped mid-stretch as she heard a low, deep growl from outside her door.

She looked and saw a shadow of an animal under the door. She gasped, which made the shadow of whatever was behind the door tense. The shadow walked away, growling. Moka sighed with relief, but couldn't go back to sleep.

The next day, Moka was completely exhausted, having gotten absolutely no sleep last night. She decided to take a turbo-nap in homeroom. Seiteki noticed and grinned evilly. She batted her eyes at Tsukune.

"You never answered my question." she said in a singsong fashion.

"What question?"

"Do you want a girlfriend?"

Seiteki poked her lip out.

"It would break my heart if you refused."

"Uh…" Tsukune said uncomfortably.

"Pleeeease?" Seiteki poked her lips out even more at batted her eyes suggestively. She grinned as her eyes glowed red. Tsukune's eyes glowed as well.

"Um, we could try to work something out." Tsukune smiled at her.

Seiteki grinned and kicked Moka's desk, waking her. Moka blinked sleepily and looked around, trying to find who woke her.

"Thank you so much, Tsukune. I promise, I'll be the best girlfriend ever." Seiteki leaned in and kissed Tsukune on the lips, twice.

Moka's eyes widened, tears welling up in them. She stood and ran out of the door, crying.

"Moka, meow?" Nekonome asked, purring in surprise.

Students began murmuring amongst themselves. Seiteki smiled. Tsukune's eyes stopped glowing and he shook his head.

"Huh? What happened?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh, nothing important." Seiteki blinked at him charmingly. Behind her, Kurumu was steaming. Mizore just listened, staring out of the door where Moka ran out.

Moka sat in the courtyard of the school, bawling her eyes out. "Why, Tsukune? Why would you do this?" she asked the air.

The bell rang, interrupting Moka's thoughts. She regained her composure and entered the school, going to her next class. On the way, she ran into Seiteki.

"Hi-hi." she said cheekily.

"What do you want?" Moka asked angrily.

"I'm here to finish my mission. Tsukune's already under my skirt, now I'm going to make you the most hated person in Yokai."

Moka crossed her arms. "And how are you going to do that? I'm adorable."

"By framing you."

"And what are you going to do to frame-" Moka stopped as Seiteki cocked her arm back and punched herself hard in the face, knocking herself down.

Moka gasped, covering her mouth. Seiteki slowly rose to her feet, her cheek bleeding and bruised. She dribbled and spit a couple of teeth out of her mouth.

"W-Why did you d-do t-that to m-me, M-Moka?" Seiteki whimpered.

"What?! You did that yourself." Moka said, becoming uncomfortable with all the sudden attention.

"Are you serious?! Why would I punch myself?! There's no way you can deny punching me in the face."

"Moka, how could you?" asked a sickened voice from nearby. Moka turned and stared at the horrified face of Tsukune. Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari were behind him, their sad faces upsetting Moka even more.

"Look what you did to her. Why? You're not like this."

"Tsukune! You don't understand! I didn't punch her!" Moka pleaded.

" Well, who did?"

"She punched herself!"

"Save it, Moka. I don't mind you using my blood. I want you to stay healthy. But other than that, I don't think we should be friends anymore. I can't associate with thugs. I'm sorry."

Tsukune took Seiteki by the arm and helped her to the infirmary. The rest of his harem followed him. Kurumu stopped.

"I've gotta admit, Moka, I'm impressed. You don't know how long I've wanted to do the exact same thing." she said, then left.

Moka's leg buckled from under her and she fell down on the floor, crying. People started whispering disdainfully about her. Vicious rumors were beginning to circulate. Moka couldn't hear them; she was crying too loudly. Nearby, Ginei was listening, having heard and seen everything.

The next day, Moka saw Tsukune walking toward the school. She ran up to him.

"Hi, Tsukune!" Moka said.

"Hi." Tsukune said, cocking his head to one side to let Moka bite his neck.

"Y-You're not even going to protest. I think that's cute."

"I told you. I'll let you stay healthy with my blood, but we can't be real friends anymore."

Moka sighed and was about to bite Tsukune's neck, but changed her mind at the last second.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune asked.

"I can't do it. The blood-letting was cute because you protested and joked with me about it. That's what made your blood sweet, but now, I just don't have it in me to take your blood. I'm sorry." Moka ran off, a few tears dropping from her eyes.

Tsukune followed her. "Moka, wait!"

Moka didn't stop and ran into the building. Inside, Moka ran into Ginei.

"What do you want? Here to ask about a rumor? I can hear them spreading around."

Gin shook his head.

"No. I've been trying to stop those rumors. I saw everything: Seiteki punching herself, her daring you to punch her, your conversation in the bathroom…"

"Wait, how would you know about that?"

"Uh, a couple of girls told me about it."

"Girls don't talk to you. You were peeking again, weren't you?" Moka prodded playfully.

"That's not the point. The point is, I have the proof you need to bust her."

"What proof do you have? Nobody here really likes you and they won't believe a word you say."

"Take this." Gin gave Moka a small voice recorder.

"It'll hide snuggly in your hair. Talk to Seiteki and try to get her to tell you her intentions. If you can do that, you can expose her."

"Thanks, Gin. Seeya later!"

As Moka ran back toward the main hall, energy began to leave her. The sudden loss of strength made her legs buckle from under her and Moka tumbled to the ground. Tsukune happened to be nearby and saw what happened. He was talking to Seiteki at the time, but walked away from her to help Moka.

"Are you okay?" he asked, lifting her to her feet.

"I-I think so. I must have fainted."

"Come on, Moka. Take my blood. You need it."

"I can't, Tsukune. I just can't. I can live off of tomato juice. I don't want to use your blood if you don't like me anymore. It… It wouldn't feel…feel…"

Moka trailed off as she fainted again. Tsukune fell to his knees and took a can of tomato juice from his backpack. "I was going to use this for soup, but you need it more than my stomach does."

Tsukune poked the can beneath Moka's fangs, pierced it, then tilted Moka's head back, making the tomato juice flow into her fangs. Moka slowly came to.

"Thank you, Tsukune." Moka said. "And I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

Tsukune was silent for a second or so.

"Okay, Moka. I'll give you another chance."

He helped Moka to her feet again. The two renewed friends hugged. Nearby, Seiteki was steaming mad. She was so angry, she ripped the door off of a nearby locker with no problem at all. She then stormed off.

During lunch period, Moka and Tsukune were conversing, while steam was still poured from Seiteki's ears.

"Aren't you glad that Moka and I are friends again, Seiteki?"

"No, not really. Especially considering she knocked two of my teeth out."

"Moka explained that." Tsukune said.

"Oh, I'd love to hear this." Seiteki moved a tuft of hair from her ear to listen closely.

"Moka's a vampire. There's another 'Moka' hidden inside the rosario on her neck. It separates the Moka you see now from the other Moka. Over the past few weeks, the seal of the rosario had been weakening. It's weakened so much, Inner Moka has the power to control Outer Moka's movements. Apparently, Inner Moka doesn't like you very much."

Seiteki's jaw dropped.

"That is…. A plausible excuse. Okay, Moka. I forgive you. Come with me for a second. I knew you wouldn't be a bad as I claimed, so I have a little present for you that I stashed in the forest. Come on!"

Seiteki grabbed Moka by the arm and pulled her from the table, into the dead forest. She dragged Moka for several yards into the forest, then stopped.

"What's over here?" Moka asked.

Seiteki tightened her grip on Moka's arm and threw her, head-over-heels, into a tree. Moka slumped to the ground, unable to move. She heard a tiny beeping in her head, but she assumed she was dazed from the throw.

"I did EVERYTHING! I took Tsukune away from you! I framed you with assault! I kissed him twice, right in your face! Yet still, you are so persistent to continue to cling to him!"

As Seiteki spoke, she began to change. Orange ears replaced the regular human ears on the side of Seiteki's head. Her eyes went from a beautiful blue to a deathly red. Sharp fangs began to protrude from Seiteki's teeth. New fangs even grew in the place of the teeth she lost. Super-sharp claws grew on her nails. A large tuft of beautiful orange chest fur emerged from her bust. To finish it off, four elegant tails sprouted from Seiteki's behind.

"Y-You're true form?" Moka asked weakly.

"No. This isn't my true form. My true form is hideous. And even though, I used it to try to take YOU out, Moka! That's how frustrated and angry I am at you!"

Moka flashed back to last night, when a strange monster-like shadow stalked her door.

"That was you?"

Seiteki grabbed Moka by the shirt and lifted her in the air. She clutched the rosario as well. "Of course it was me! Who else could it be? The bumbling witch? The blue-haired seductress? Or maybe the mint-eating stalker? Why can't you accept that Tsukune is mine?! He's mine, not yours, and you will NEVER have him!"

Moka knew that Seiteki was going to kill her, so she distracted her with more questions.

"Why? Why do you hate me and why do you want Tsukune?"

Seiteki chuckled. "I know what you're trying to do, but I'll humor you for your last few minutes. First of all, you really need to step up your kitsune knowledge. I don't just hate you because you cling to Tsukune like a greedy tick."

Seiteki spit disdainfully as she talked.

"Kitsune in general don't have very good relationships with women. The only women friends that kitsune really have are each other. In other words, I hate every single prissy girl that goes to this school. We do have great relationships with cute guys A.K.A: Tsukune. Second, kitsune are VERY jealous. They don't like competition, so when I see I guy I like, A.K.A: Tsukune, surrounded by other pretty girls, one of which who happened to be excruciatingly jealous, that puts me a little on edge."

Seiteki gritted her fangs and tightened her grip on Moka's shirt.

"You, Moka, irritate me more than any girl I've come across, and that's saying something. To answer your question, I go for Tsukune because I can. And another thing. That conversation with your little posse yesterday was a fluke to get sympathy. Well, most of it was true. The affair I had with my old boyfriend didn't just happen. I made it happen. I WANTED it to happen, because that's a kitsune's nature. Another thing. That girl I mentioned was never expelled. I killed her."

Moka gasped in horror.

"I also killed my boyfriend when he broke up with me. I escaped society and eventually ended up here. Now enough talk. Die!"

Seiteki threw Moka to the other side of the clearing, ripping the rosario off in the process. Seiteki threw the rosario down on the ground. Moka was beginning to stir. Her hair went from pink to silver and her eyes turned blood red.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life, releasing me." Moka said menacingly.

"Ha! I'm a Class-S yokai, like you. Unlike you, however, I'm much more powerful. I'm technically older, wiser,"

Seiteki flashed forward and jabbed Moka in the face, knocking her backwards.

"and I can kick your butt all across this forest."

Moka stood, steaming. Using her super vampire speed, she ran forward, landing several blows on Seiteki, who didn't seem fazed at all. In fact, Moka herself seemed weaker.

"You're starving, aren't you? Your little 'blood strike' may have gotten you back in Tsukune's good graces, but it's made you into a weakling. Even in your most powerful form, you're not even half as strong as I am."

Seiteki knocked Moka to the ground and began kicking her. Moka tried to get up, even though she was critically injured. To retaliate, Seiteki stomped hard on Moka's head, knocking her unconscious. Seiteki grabbed the rosario and reattached it to the necklace around Moka's neck.

"That should keep you quiet for a while."

Moka's hair reverted back to its original pink state. Seiteki made her ears retract, re-revealing her regular ears. Her fangs turned back into teeth and her chest fur retracted back into her bust. Her four tails retracted into her behind. Seiteki fixed her hair and walked out of the forest, right when the lunch period ending bell began to ring.

"Where's Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"After she thanked me for my present, she said she had to go back to her dorm for something. I don't know what. She told me that she'd see you guys later."

Seiteki grinned evilly as she walked back into the school.

Moka slowly came to. She found herself in the infirmary. Ginei was standing next to her bed.

"She throttled me. I never had a chance because I wasn't at my full strength." she told Gin sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I am proud of you, though. It was an ingenious plan, using Seiteki's emotions toward Tsukune to bait her."

Moka was confused. "Bait her? Bait her into what?"

"I got it all. Every single word she said came in loud and clear in the listening bug."

Gin pressed a button on a device on a nearby table. Seiteki's voice played out.

"I did EVERYTHING! I took Tsukune away from you! I framed you with assault! I kissed him twice, right in your face! Yet still, you are so persistent to continue to cling to him!"

Gin pressed the stop button.

"I got that?" Moka asked, shocked.

"And more." Gin pressed the play button again.

"No. This isn't my true form. My true form is hideous! And even though, I used it to try to take YOU out, Moka! That's how frustrated and angry I am at you!" said the recording of Seiteki's voice.

Moka's voice then played out.

"That was you?"

Seiteki's angry voice spoke again.

"Of course it was me! Who else could it be? The bumbling witch? The blue-haired seductress? Or maybe the mint-eating stalker? Why can't you accept that Tsukune is mine?! He's mine, not yours, and you will NEVER have him!"

Gin pressed stop, then eject.

"I think that's all the proof we need."

Moka smiled. "Let me help you up. You've gone too long without any blood to try to act on your own."

Gin grabbed Moka's hand and helped her out of her hospital bed, to a wheelchair. Moka was so exhausted from blood deficiency, she couldn't even push herself in a wheelchair, so Gin pushed her. She went all the way to the main office, attracting strange stares on the way.

"Stay here. I'll talk to the administrator." Gin said, knocking on the door.

Gin entered, leaving Moka alone in the waiting room. When Gin exited the office, he was smiling.

"The admin is going to let us play the recording over the intercom, to prove that Seiteki's evil."

"That's great. Let's expose us a man-stealer."

Moka put the recording on the intercom mike. "Ready?"

"Do it." Gin said.

Moka took a breath and pressed play.

Out in the hall, Seiteki was laying on Tsukune's shoulder affectionately. Mizore was nearby, taking a drink of liquid nitrogen from a sports bottle. Kurumu was also nearby, arguing with Yukari over breast size. Suddenly, a crackling was heard over the intercom. After a few seconds of static, a voice boomed into the intercom.

"I did EVERYTHING! I took Tsukune away from you! I framed you with assault! I kissed him twice, right in your face! Yet still, you are so persistent to continue to cling to him!"

Seiteki gasped.

"Seiteki, is that…your voice?" Tsukune asked.

"Uh…Uh…" was all the blonde could say.

"No! This isn't my true form! My true form is hideous! And even though, I still used it to try to take YOU out, Moka!"

Tsukune gasped. "What?" he asked, surprised.

"That was you?" Moka's voice played out.

"Of course it was me! Who else could it be? The bumbling witch?"

Yukari gasped in surprise, staring at Seiteki.

"The blue-haired seductress?"

Kurumu growled angrily at Seiteki, who began to back away.

"Or maybe the mint-eating stalker?"

Mizore's eyes widened as she blushed, then scowled at Seiteki, who backed away even more.

"Why can't you accept that Tsukune is mine?! He's mine, not yours, and you will never have him!" then the recording stopped.

"I think that's enough." said a quiet voice in the background.

Everywhere, murmurs were beginning to circulate and angry glances were being cast at Seiteki.

"The office." she murmured.

Seiteki ran as fast as she could toward the main office. She punched the door, splintering it into pieces. She easily knocked Gin out of the way, going straight for Moka, who couldn't move at all without help. Seiteki grabbed Moka's wheelchair and slammed it into the wall, making Moka fall out in a heap on the floor.

"That is the last straw, you pink-haired brat!"

Seiteki lifted Moka's crumpled body off of the ground.

"You're going to die today!" Seiteki cocked her hand back, prepared to smash Moka's face in. Before her fist could connect, a large sheet of ice covered Seiteki, stopping her dead.

"I wanted to say 'Freeze.' before I did that, but that would be too corny, and you were about to die." Mizore said, stepping into the office through the ruined.

Moka slumped to the ground, unable to even lift her head. Tsukune ran in with Kurumu and Yukari following him. Yukari walked up and tapped on the frozen girl standing in the center of the room.

"Cool."

"Well I say good riddance. We don't need people like that at this school." Kurumu said.

She opened the window and tossed Seiteki's frozen body. It fell on the ground and began to bounce down a cliff. Kurumu clasped her hands, proud of herself.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Blood. I need blood." Moka said.

Tsukune lifted up Moka's head and put her fangs on his neck. Moka weakly sucked blood from Tsukune's neck, and her strength rapidly increased. After a few seconds, Moka was able to stand.

"Thanks."

Moka hugged each of her friends.

Seiteki's frozen body bounced painfully down a cliff. She hit a big dip and fell for several yards. When she hit the flat ground, the ice broke away from Seiteki's body. The blonde shivered horribly.

"J-J-J-Just y-y-you w-wait, M-Moka. I-I'll b-b-be b-back." she murmured wickedly.


	3. A Returning Foe and A Vampire

A scowling Seiteki walked up the forest path toward the school, leaving small steaming footprints. She stopped as she came into the edge of the courtyard, where students were everywhere.

"I am taking this school down." she murmured to herself. "But I'll need a little help."

Seiteki scanned the area and saw a boy nearby studying alone.

"He'll do."

Using her super-speed Seiteki flashed over and dragged the boy into the forest before he even knew what was happening.

"Whoa! W-What's going-"

"You are under my command." Seiteki said, her eyes glowing red.

The boy's eyes began to glow red as well.

"I-I am under your command."

"Good, good. A weak mind. This one will be easy to control as a pawn, but I need someone stronger, someone closer to my enemies. A rook that easily penetrate enemy lines."

Seiteki thought for a moment, while the possessed child sat motionless.

"I want you to find me someone and bring him to me." Seiteki said to her pawn.

"Your wish is my command, master. Tell me who you wish for me to bring."

"Bring me Ginei Morioka."

"Yes, master. The one you speak of will be brought to you."

The possessed boy was beginning to walk out of the forest.

"Wait." Seiteki commanded, and the boy stopped. "There are two rooks in every set. Not only will you bring me Gin, but you will also bring me Kurumu Kurono."

"Your wish is my command, master." The boy said, continuing to walk down to the school.

"Extra! Extra! Murderous Skank Has Left the Building!" Kurumu was shouting, handing out newspapers.

"That's not what the headline reads, Kurumu." Moka said, who was also handing out papers.

"I know, but that's what I WANT it to read. Besides, it's true."

Nearby, Gin was steadily decreasing the pile of newspapers in his bag. "This is the last one. Here you go."

The boy he was giving the paper to shook his head. "I don't need a paper, but I need you to come with me."

Gin furled his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Someone claims they've found an important scoop that you need to see. Bring Kurumu with you."

"Why Kurumu?"

"This claimed 'scoop' involves her as well."

The boy turned and walked back toward the forest. Gin thought for a second.

"Kurumu, come here for a second." Gin said loudly.

The blue-haired girl walked over to him.

"What do you want?"

"Some kid just told me that there's something worth looking at in the forest. He said it involved you. Should we check it out?"

"Sure. It wouldn't hurt to get another scoop for the paper. Stories have been kind of slow. And if it's about me, all the better!"

Gin and Kurumu followed the boy, who was waiting on the outskirts of the courtyard.

"So where's this 'big scoop'?" Kurumu asked when the boy stopped in a clearing.

"There is no scoop."

Kurumu squinted. "So why did you bring us here?"

"My master ordered me to."

"And who would your master b-"

Kurumu was cut off by a sharp kick to the back, sending her flying forward.

"That would be me."

Kurumu looked up and saw Seiteki standing over her.

"Why are you still here? I threw you off a friggin' cliff!"

"Don't worry about that. And sit still. You'll be next. My pawn, restrain Ginei Morioka."

"Yes, master."

The boy closed his eyes and they melded with the rest of his face. Then one huge eye opened up. The boy gained a massive amount of muscle and grew in stature. Seiteki chuckled.

"A cyclops. Looks like I chose the right pawn."

The cyclops grabbed Gin and pinned his arms behind his back.

"Wait a second. What is going on here?" Gin yelled.

"Revenge. You are under my command."

Seiteki's eyes glowed red. Gin's eyes were starting to glow, but he shook it off, beginning to transform. Coarse grey hair grew all over his body, revealing himself as a werewolf.

"I'll admit, that's clever, using your true form to try to deter my mind controlling, but you're still weak. Werewolves in the daytime are incredibly feeble and frail, making them the perfect target. Now, once again. You are under my command."

Seiteki's eyes glowed red again. Gin's eyes were glowing, but he was able to resist it.

"You are under my command." Seiteki said it with more force, her eyes glowing even more intensely.

Gin couldn't resist the brainwashing any longer. "I am under your command."

"Good. I'm glad you can see it my way. Now, both of you restrain the succubus. I have a feeling she'll get feisty."

Kurumu had grown her bat wings and tried to take off. Seiteki grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground.

"Just try and break me. Your little charms won't work on me. Succubae can't fall under charms."

"You're right, which means I'll have to scare you into following my orders."

"Go ahead. I don't scare that easily."

Seiteki twitched as she began to change. Her ears changed into that of a fox's. Pure white fangs grew, glistening in the sunlight. He nails grew longer, turning into sharp claws. A large tuft of fur grew from her chest. To finish, four beautiful tails grew from her rear.

"That's supposed to scare me? You're even cuter than you were before."

"I'm not done yet." Seiteki said, getting down on all fours.

The orange fur on her chest turned blood-red, and more fur began to grow all over her body, covering her up completely. Her face transformed into that of a wild fox's. To finish, Seiteki grew massively until she was three times the size she was originally. Kurumu's jaw dropped.

"Okay, I'm a little scared now."

"This is my true form. It's disgusting, isn't it? Young kitsune look like ratty grizzly bears until we gain our ninth tail. I only have four, which means I have a long ways to go before I can be truly beautiful."

Seiteki flicked a claw at a nearby tree and it split in half, falling to the ground.

"Now, YOU ARE UNDER MY COMMAND!" Seiteki's eyes grew bright, and even Kurumu's immunity couldn't stop the brainwashing.

"I am under your command."

"Good. Very good." Seiteki assumed her human form.

"Two rooks are now in place. Let's find out if Tsukune misses me."

Seiteki, being followed by her three new slaves, walked toward the courtyard.

During lunch period, Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore were in the library, studying for an upcoming test.

"I wonder where Kurumu is. I haven't seen here since she went with Gin about that story for the paper." Mizore pointed out, twiddling the mint lollipop in her mouth.

Screams of terror could be heard outside.

"What's going on?" Tsukune asked, going toward the door.

He peeked out of the window and saw Seiteki, smashing through terrified students to get to the library. Gin, Kurumu, and a cyclops child was with her. Seiteki sniffed the air, then glanced at the library door, spying Tsukune.

"We have to go, now!" Tsukune panicked, running away from the door.

"What? Who's there?" Moka asked.

Suddenly, the door broke apart and Seiteki stepped through.

"You!" Moka gasped.

"Surprised to see me?" Seiteki asked.

"Moka, run! She must be after you!" Tsukune said, stepping in front of Moka to separate her from Seiteki. The blonde frowned.

"First of all, you're wrong, technically. It's not just Moka. And Tsukune, I'm not afraid to kill you, now step aside so I can wring Moka's neck!"

"Never! And I know you're lying. You like me too much to hurt me."

Seiteki sighed. "You're right. I don't have it in me to kill you, but THEY may think otherwise." Seiteki was referring to her three slaves, who stepped through the door beside Seiteki. The cyclops smashed through the roof of the door.

"Move Tsukune for me, but DON'T kill him." Seiteki ordered the larger slave.

"Yes, master." the cyclops said. He picked Tsukune up by the waist, holding him tightly so that he wouldn't escape.

"You like my mind-control powers? It's how I got my boyfriend under my clothes, so to speak. It's also how I got Tsukune to kiss me in front of you. And it's how I'm going to rule this school. See, I'm not just a doll. I'm a voodoo doll."

Seiteki used her speed to rush forward and clutch Moka's neck. "And no voodoo ritual would be complete without sacrifice."

Gin and Kurumu ran forward to bind Yukari and Mizore.

"I told you my intentions the last time I saw you, but do you want to know my master plan? Because this wasn't my idea. It was my mom's, bless her soul. She gave me this plan after I escaped the human world. I am the oldest out of 350 children. Now, this may shock you, but I, myself, am the mother of 45 children."

"What?!" Moka asked, wheezing for air.

Seiteki released some of the pressure on Moka's neck to let her speak.

"Why are you here, then, instead of taking care of your children?"

"Because my children are now over 1000 years old. They're old enough to fend for themselves and start having their own children. My mom's plan was to find me a place with lots of young men. Every man in this place was to become my slave, working for me and knocking me up whenever possible, adding to my children. Since I am the firstborn, I am entitled to my own land. This was to become my kingdom and out of every man-slave, I was to choose one who I wouldn't enslave, but I would let him become my king. That was you, Tsukune."

By this time, Tsukune had stopped resisting his binds and had listened in interest.

"I chose you because in legend, cross-breeding between kitsune and humans was the highest form of honor that a female kitsune could have. And having multiple humans? Well, you might as well have been a kitsune goddess. I'm already a queen. I told you about my first human lover already. Once YOUR hotness melts the clothes off of me, I'LL be that goddess."

"Who's to say I won't refuse to have sex with you?" Tsukune asked.

Seiteki sighed and shook her head.

"I have a little philosophy that would fit perfectly in this situation: You can do it voluntarily, or you can do it INvoluntarily, but the end result: you're GOING to do it!"

Seiteki threw Moka against the desk, smashing it to pieces.

"I was originally going to kill you all, but since I think all of you are cute and adorable, I'll let you live to be my maidservants. You'll have your own rooms, decent-enough meals, and you'll even be given your own husband out of the slave pits."

"But I'm eleven!" Yukari protested.

"When I was deflowered, in human years, I'd be HALF your age." Seiteki said, beginning to leave the room.

She snapped her finger and her enslaved posse released their captives, except for Tsukune and the cyclops. "Come, my king. Let us stain the walls of this school red with the blood of women." The cyclops exited the room.

"What are we going to do?! Tsukune's become a sex slave!" Moka panicked.

"If we don't do something fast, EVERY guy in the school will become a sex slave." Mizore said, on edge.

"Not to mention all the girls will be killed." Yukari pointed out.

The girls stopped as they heard screaming from outside. Mizore peeked out of the door to see what was going on. Outside, Seiteki, in her half-full form was brutally murdering young girls and enslaving young men with her glowing lustful stare. Unable to do anything on account of the cyclops's death grip, Tsukune pleaded with Seiteki to stop. Kurumu and Gin were helping with the feminine massacre. Mizore pulled her head back into the library.

"She's already started killing girls and enslaving guys. If we're going to do anything, we have to do it now!"

"Take off my rosario. Inner Moka will distract Seiteki while the rest of you save what girls and guys you can." Moka decided.

"What if you die?" Yukari asked.

"I won't. Trust me."

The three girls heard more screaming outside.

"Alright, Moka. Go!" Mizore snatched the rosario off of Moka's necklace and she assumed her full vampiric form.

Moka ran out of the splintered door, toward Seiteki, who had her claws aimed at a girls, head.

"Don't even think about it." Moka warned.

Seiteki grinned wildly and brought her claws down on the girl, killing her instantly. Moka's eyes widened and she rushed toward Seiteki, striking her with several jarring blows. Seiteki was knocked back, but wasn't that injured.

"You may be stronger, now that you can use Tsukune as breakfast again, but you're still nowhere near my power level. I'm past S-Class! I'm in a league all my own!"

Seiteki locked arms with Moka and they struggled to put each other under their weight. Seiteki was winning the power struggle.

"Just give it up. I'm much prettier, much stronger, a HELL of a lot more sexier, not to mention smarter, more clever-"

Seiteki let her guard down, opening up to let Moka deliver a jarring uppercut.

"You forgot modest, vain, conceited, the proper titles for a princess like you."

"I'm not a princess. I'm a QUEEN! Queens have power and these tails guarantee that!"

Seiteki went berserk, clawing at Moka to no end. Moka, who was maintaining her cool, easily dodged Seiteki's wild swings. Dodging one far-flung blow, Moka got behind Seiteki and grabbed her head, twisting her neck so far to one side, it snapped with a sickening crunch. Seiteki fell to the ground.

"Well, that takes care of-"

Moka was cut off as Seiteki rose and sucker punched her, knocking her far across the hall. Seiteki cracked her neck back into place.

"It'll take a lot more than that to kill me, Moka. Kitsune are super-fast healers. Even when faced in situations where regular yokai would die, kitsune are able to recover as quick as a bullet."

While Moka and Seiteki struggled against each other, Mizore and Yukari herded the girls and guys that hadn't been killed or brainwashed out of the school. Yukari directed the crowd, while Mizore used her ice powers to hold off the brainwashed slaves trying to kill them.

Once everyone was out of the building, Kurumu flew down on her wings, smacking Mizore to the ground. Yukari ran over to help, but Gin, in his werewolf form, stopped her. Yukari couldn't stop running, so she dropped to the ground, sliding under Gin, while taking a piece of his fur from his leg. Yukari took a voodoo doll from her pocket and placed Gin's hair in it.

"Now you're under MY control." Yukari said, making the voodoo doll punch itself.

In response, Gin fisted himself hard in the face. Yukari continued to torment Gin with the voodoo doll.

"Now for the coup de grace!"

Yukari made Gin punch himself as hard as he could in the crotch. The jarring blow made Gin's legs buckle from under him, knocking him unconscious.

Mizore was struggling to evade Kurumu's long, sharp claws as she flew by every two seconds.

"This is getting annoying." Mizore said, blowing on one of Kurumu's wings, freezing it. The extra weight on one side made Kurumu tumble to the ground, where Mizore blew on her again, freezing her whole.

"That's better." she said, satisfied with herself.

In the grip of the cyclops, Tsukune managed to get his arm free and jab the cyclops hard in the eye. The large creature released Tsukune to cover his eye in pain. Tsukune ran as fast as he could toward the exit door, but Seiteki spotted him.

Incapacitating Moka with a powerful fist to the face, Seiteki crouched on all fours and sprinted like a quadruped toward Tsukune. She made a huge leap and knocked Tsukune to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, handsome?" Seiteki said playfully.

The cyclops, now incredibly angry, grabbed Tsukune and began to crush him.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Seiteki yelled in anger.

The cyclops didn't stop crushing him and Tsukune fell limp. Seiteki exploded in a fit of rage and dug her claws into the cyclops's heart, killing him. Tsukune dropped to the floor. Seiteki ran to his side and checked his heart rate, discovering that he was still alive.

"I guess I'll have to find a new pawn." Seiteki said. She looked over at Yukari, who was leading the last of the survivors out of the door. "Or better yet, a bishop."

Seiteki ran to Yukari and pinned her to the wall, making her stare into her eyes.

"You are under my command."

"I am under your command." Yukari said, zombie-like.

Seiteki chuckled. She grabbed Tsukune and placed him over her shoulder. Mizore was nearby and she witnessed the entire scene. Remembering that she still had the rosario, she attached it to Moka's necklace, making her resume her original form.

"Come on, Moka. Let's go!" Mizore took Moka by the hand and ran her to the door, where Seiteki was waiting. Mizore looked frightened and flustered.

"What's wrong, snow woman? Melting under pressure?"

Seiteki ran forward and tried to strike Mizore, but she dodged out of the way, blowing on Seiteki's arm to freeze it. Seiteki's arm dropped to the floor, dragging her down while Mizore had the opportunity to escape.

Nearby, Ginei was beginning to stir. He had assumed his original form.

"Ugh. I feel like I just got hit in the nuts with a baseball bat."

"Come on!" Mizore yelled, grabbing Gin's hand with her free one.

The trio ran out the door toward the courtyard, but Mizore turned and froze the doors shut first.

"What are we going to do? Seiteki's killed one eighth of the girls in the student body and enslaved over one half of the boys. The odds against us are stacking up." Gin said grimly.

Moka stood before the remaining student body.

"There's only one thing we can do: fight. If we just sit here and mope, Seiteki will kill us all eventually. We have to strike first and take back our school!"

Excited murmurs were beginning to creep throughout the crowd. Teachers were beginning to round up students and gear them for battle. Gin and Mizore met up with Moka.

"I'm assuming you have a plan." Mizore said.

"Sort of. Does a way to defeat Seiteki count as a plan?"

"Is that all you have going for you?"

"For now."

"Tell us your method first, then we'll build on that." Gin said.

Moka walked and talked with Gin and Mizore as they headed over to prepare for battle themselves.


	4. A New Beginning and A Vampire

Seiteki and Tsukune were sitting at a lone table, under candlelight. Tsukune didn't touch the slab of raw meat on his plate, but Seiteki was busily chowing on it. She wiped her mouth.

"What's wrong, Tsukune? You haven't touched your food."

"I'm not a big fan of raw meat, or you." Tsukune said.

Seiteki got up from her chair and walked around to Tsukune's. She put her head on one of his shoulders and began to massage the other.

"Don't worry. After a couple of weeks out of eternity with me, you won't be saying that."

"Out of eternity?"

"You didn't know? The husbands of kitsune live as long as the kitsune does, and we live for a LONG time. My mom PERSONALLY knew the first caveman, if you know what I mean. My life is just starting. I'm 2500. How old are you?"

"Um, 16."

"Well, congratulations. You're going to live a lot longer than I am. If you really abhor me that much, which I know you don't, you'll be free of me in about 175,000 years."

'That's way too long!' Tsukune thought.

"Kitsune also stay fertile their entire lives, so we can do it every single day until I die and I'll still produce children. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, peachy." Tsukune said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which…" Seiteki picked Tsukune up from the table. "What do you say we start right now?"

"**I** say no, never. And you can't make me."

"Oh, I beg to differ. You do know that I can put you under my lustful trance and MAKE you have sex with me, right?"

"You can cast all the spells you want, but nothing will make me do it with you."

Seiteki's eyes glowed red. Tsukune's eyes glowed as well, and he began to walk toward Seiteki.

"What's going on? Why can't I control my movements? Stop!"

Tsukune slowly stopped his feet, then began to back up.

"Your conscience is fighting me." Seiteki said, frowning. "We'll fix that."

Seiteki's eyes began to glow brighter and Tsukune's body moved toward Seiteki, not stopping until his chest was pressed against hers. Tsukune looked uncomfortable and frightened as Seiteki began to unbutton her shirt.

"Like I said, you can do it voluntarily or involuntarily, but the end result…" Seiteki stopped as she unbuttoned the last one.

"You're GOING to do it."

Outside the school, the students, under special privilege, since it was a dangerous situation, had assumed their true forms. Mizore had crafted blunt weapons from ice to give to the others.

"It's a good, well-thought-out plan, but are you certain it'll work?" Gin was asking Moka.

"No. I'm not certain of anything. But this is the best plan we've got and we have to try everything we can."

"Run me through the plan again."

"You've shown us how we can turn the boys back to normal. Knocking them unconscious will destroy the mind-controlling grip that Seiteki has on them."

"Because they're like toys. You can't play with something that's not powered on." Gin pointed out.

"Right. That's the mission of the other monsters. You, Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu, once we cure them, and I are going after Seiteki."

"We don't know where she and Tsukune are."

"Where's the only place in school where at least a select group of people can relax?" Moka asked.

"The teacher's lounge!" Gin said, slapping his head.

"Exactly. I found out how we can take down Seiteki. She must've accidentally blurted it out when I got her mad. When I called her a princess, she loudly corrected me, saying that she was a queen, queens had power, and her tails guaranteed that."

"What does that mean?"

"The power of kitsune are determined with the number of tails they have. Nine tails means all-powerful. One means weakling. Seiteki has four, so I'm guessing that's somewhere in between. If we cut off her tails, that should drain her of her power."

"What do we do after we cut off her tails?"

"We cut off her head."

Moka slid her finger against her neck.

"Alright. I'll rally the others. When are we striking?"

"Now."

Gin nodded and called the other students for battle. Mizore and Moka stepped up to the courtyard. Mizore furled her eyebrows.

"Isn't that the teacher's lounge window?" she asked, pointing.

Moka looked and saw an open window. Inside, two people were embracing. They appeared as if they were undressing.

"Oh no. We have to go, now!" Moka yelled to the students, who were positioning behind her. "Toss the projectiles!"

Students who carried large ice balls threw them toward the teacher's lounge window.

By this time, Seiteki and Tsukune had stripped down to their undergarments. Tsukune was laying face-up, topless, on a couch, still unable to control his movements, while Seiteki sat on his stomach.

"So how long do you think it'll be until we can do this without the use of kinetic manipulation?" Seiteki asked, rubbing Tsukune's chest.

"You don't even know if this is going to last. I bet Moka is planning to save everyone about n-" Tsukune had to stop when Seiteki pressed her lips against his.

"You talk too much about Moka. I can guarantee you won't even remember her after this. If I have anything to say about it, after tonight, you won't even remember your own name until noon tomorrow."

Seiteki was about to continue to kiss, Tsukune, but something smashed against the wall outside. Seiteki made a fox growl and put on a bathrobe. She looked out the window and ducked as a sharp ice projectile came inches away from beheading her.

"Excuse me for a second, my king." Seiteki said, stepping outside the door. She called for a couple of guards. Two kids walked up to Seiteki and assumed their true forms. One kid was a minotaur. The other was chimera.

"Barricade the door. I don't want ANYTHING disturbing us. Do you understand?" Seiteki said to the two large monsters, scowling.

"Yes, master." the two beasts said, bowing.

"Oh, and also, your human forms are cute. After the rebels are exterminated, this school is torn down and replaced with my new palace, I'll call for you."

"Yes, master."

Seiteki re-entered the teacher's lounge while the two beasts stood in front of it.

"Now, where were we?" Seiteki asked, taking off her bathrobe again. She gasped as Tsukune was at the window, waving his hands.

"Help me! I'm up here!" he was yelling.

Seiteki pulled Tsukune away from the window, closing it.

"You are just a naughty boy, aren't you?" Seiteki asked playfully. "Your will is stronger than I had originally thought, if you could break my charm so easily. I don't want to take away your consciousness. It would make it less fun if you're just a zombie."

Tsukune broke Seiteki's grip and backed away. Seiteki smiled.

"Ooh! A chasing game. Sexy. Though, I thought the guy was supposed to chase the girl."

"Not this time!" Tsukune said, running away from Seiteki, who wasn't far behind.

They ran all around the teacher's lounge until Tsukune got tired and stopped in front of the couch, where Seiteki tackled him.

"Well, what do you know? Back where we started." Seiteki said, panting and sweating a little from the chase.

"This hot, sweaty lingerie is uncomfortable."

Seiteki reached behind her to unstrap her bra.

"I hope you don't mind if I-" Seiteki was cut off when the door to the teacher's lounge burst open.

A giant ball of ice hit the side of the school. Moka picked up a sharp piece of ice. She spotted Seiteki scowling in the window and tossed the piece of ice at her. She was surprisingly accurate, but Seiteki ducked before it could strike her. Moka cursed under her breath.

"We're going in. Mizore, Gin, come on!"

Moka gathered her troop and headed toward the door with the rest of the student army following. Mizore used her powers to melt the ice she put on the door. Moka smashed through the doors, meeting many possessed students. Mizore forcefully ripped the rosario off of Moka's neck, transforming her into a full vampire.

"Let's go. We've got a bone to pick and it belongs to a fox." Inner Moka said, running into the building.

She and Gin stopped when a couple of possessed boys stepped in front of them. Mizore threw a couple of blunt ice balls at them, knocking them unconscious.

"Don't worry. I've got you covered." Mizore said.

The trio ran through the halls of the school, trying to avoid the heat of battle. They soon came to a door that was being guarded by a minotaur and a chimera. Neither looked friendly. The chimera roared, breathing fire. Moka and Gin could avoid it, but Mizore began to melt in the presence of heat. She moved her half-liquefied body away from the heat as much as she could. She quickly took a packet of mint Tic-Tacs from her pocket and deposited some in her mouth, regaining her form. She put another clump in her mouth.

Moka was holding off the minotaur while Gin fought the chimera. Neither were winning. The minotaur had pinned Moka to the ground while Gin used all of his strength to hold back the chimera's scorpion tail aimed right at his heart. Suddenly, a wave of icy fog drifted over the two huge creatures, freezing them.

"No need for thanks." Mizore said.

Moka cracked her knuckles and punched the teacher's lounge door, completely destroying it.

Seiteki gasped as Moka burst through the door.

"You're in trouble now, you little scamp." Moka growled.

Seiteki, wearing nothing but lingerie, sat casually on Tsukune's chest, crossing her arms.

"Guess again." she said, pointing behind her. Moka looked and saw Kurumu and Yukari, possessed.

Yukari used her magic wand to make Moka, Gin, and Mizore levitate. Swinging her wand to one side, the trio flew in one direction, smashing into a nearby bulletin board. Moka cleared the stars from her head and grabbed a piece of the smashed board. She ran up and cracked the wooden board against Yukari's head, knocking her unconscious instantly.

Kurumu sliced the wooden board into pieces. She brought her claws on Moka, but Moka caught them, then belted Kurumu hard in the stomach. She flew into a wall and fell unconscious.

Moka turned to re-confront Seiteki, but an elongated tail grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into the air. Seiteki had put on a bathrobe and stepped out, already assuming her half-full form. Mizore and Gin were being held by two more tails, but Seiteki's attention was mainly focused on Moka.

"You really are a persistent bastard, aren't you?" Seiteki chuckled. "You won't quit. I'm THIS close to becoming a goddess. Why are you so inclined to screwing that up for me?"

"Because you're nothing but a selfish, conniving brat!" Moka rebuked.

Seiteki threw Moka into the teacher's lounge, over Tsukune's head, and into a table. Moka was about to stand, but Mizore and Gin flew in and collided with her, knocking her back even further. Seiteki walked back in and past Tsukune, patting him on the chest.

"Be still. I'll be back for you in a quick moment." she said lustfully.

Changing personalities instantly, Seiteki growled deeply like a fox as she walked toward the crumpled heroes on the floor.

"You are frustrating me to the brink of insanity." Seiteki said, rubbing her temples. "So I'll give you a deal. I'll let all of you live, if all of you leave. Just agree to leave my kingdom and I'll call off my slaves. All of you and the rest of the students you saved will be free."

"What about Tsukune?" Moka asked.

"If I am to keep my honor, my human lover must stay with me until I die. I averted that disrespect by killing my previous human lover before he could dump me, because I knew he would, but I can't kill Tsukune. Tsukune must stay here."

"I could care less about your honor. Tsukune is coming with us."

"No! I love Tsukune! And I need my honor! Kitsune can't return to their homes if they lose their honor. Shame-ridden kitsune lose everything: their children, if they have any, which I do, their homes, they can't even stay with their parents anymore."

"You're lying." Moka said disdainfully.

"What?"

"I almost showed pity, until you told me about killing your previous lover. A couple of days ago, you said that you killed him AFTER he dumped you, which means you would've lost your honor anyway."

Seiteki squinted as she listened to Moka.

"Hours ago, you told us that this entire scheme was devised by your mom after you escaped society, which would imply that you're still in contact with her, despite your loss of honor, which is treason in kitsune law, if there even were any kitsune laws. Kitsune don't have any laws. They follow their own path, wherever it leads them. They also don't have any shame. They lose a love, they kill them, they find another love."

"Very impressive. You certainly know your kitsune knowledge. However, your cleverness just killed your only chance of surviving. Prepare to die!"

Seiteki ran forward, jabbing her claws at Moka. She tried to dodge, but Seiteki's claws were too quick and she caught Moka on the cheek. Mizore ran and tried to cleave Seiteki in half with an ice knife, but Seiteki dodged it. One of her tails, however, was lazy and didn't move fast enough. The tip was cut off by the ice knife. Seiteki screamed in pain, clutching her tail.

"M-My tail! You've injured one of my gorgeous tails!"

Moka noticed that Seiteki's legs looked a little unsteady, as if she was losing strength.

"It's true. The source of a kitsune's power comes from their tails."

Tsukune, who was previously unable to move, slowly rose.

"No! M-My powers are diminishing!"

"Why can't you just grow the tip of your tail back like the lizard you are?" Moka asked.

"Kitsune tails take a long time to recover if they're injured. During that time, we're weak and lethargic. The amount of time we're incapacitated depends on how much the kitsune's tail is injured. And since this is just the tip…"

Seiteki cracked her knuckles and punched Moka in the face at light speed. She was sent flying through the wall, outside the school, and freefell to the ground.

"Yep! I still got it!"

"Moka!" Tsukune gasped, running to the hole in the wall.

Seiteki used her tails to bind Mizore and Gin and her hands to turn Tsukune toward her.

"You're not going to betray me, Tsukune. You are my king."

Seiteki's eyes began to glow red, and Tsukune's eyes only flickered.

"I-I am y-your…your… No!" Tsukune resisted Seiteki's intoxicating stare, pushing her away. Spying the rosario on the floor nearby, Tsukune placed it in his pocket, not wanting to lose it.

"My power is weaker. Even a small injury to my tails can completely crack my powers of suggestion."

Seiteki, while distracted, didn't see a jarring kick to the head coming. She staggered and fell out of the hole in the wall.

"That's for turning me into a zombie!" Kurumu, who performed the kick, yelled out the window.

Seiteki slowly rose to her feet. Moka was nearby, regaining her composure, which was difficult, since she had been active for a long time and needed rest inside the rosario.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Seiteki yelled, elongating her tails to pull everyone inside to the ground.

She growled, but stopped as something made her tails tense up and drop whoever they were carrying. Yukari was standing in the doorway, twirling her magic wand. Suddenly, Seiteki's four tails began tying themselves in knots.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! That hurts!" Seiteki said, trying to pull her tails apart. She succeeded, but her tails tensed again as Yukari gained control of them again.

"Time to wrap this up!" she joked as she made the tails twirl around Seiteki, binding her.

"I'm not through yet! This is MY kingdom! I will NOT be dethroned!" As Seiteki spoke, she felt an itching sensation in her rear. Before she knew, a fifth tail had sprouted.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like I've blossomed! How convenient. Especially considering that when kitsune gain their fifth tail, they have power over their dominant element."

"Which would be?" Moka asked.

Seiteki breathed in deeply and expelled fire from her mouth in a steady stream. Moka didn't seem fazed or impressed as the stream came inches away from her face.

"Fire? Wow. I did NOT see that coming."

"Not just fire. Little known fact about kitsune: they are very dominant in ALL elements, including earth," Seiteki stomped on the ground and it began to shake wildly, cracks forming in the ground.

"Air," Seiteki said, blowing a large gust of wind at the large group. "And something that I think you'll enjoy, Moka." Seiteki puffed out her cheeks, then spout a jet of water right at Moka. As soon as the cleansing substance hit Moka, she doubled over in pain, falling unconscious.

"She's going to be out for several minutes or so, but she's not the only one who's dead in the water." Seiteki opened her mouth and expelled a projectile of fire.

Those who were still conscious dodged out of the way, scattering. Gin, Tsukune, and Yukari hid behind nearby trees, while Kurumu flew Mizore onto the roof of the school. A light bulb clicked in Yukari's head.

"Don't foxes have bones in their tails?"

"It's cartilage, but there's not much of a difference. Why?" Gin asked.

Yukari waved her wand, controlling one of Seiteki's tails.

"Because if they did have bones in their tails, I'm sure that THIS would hurt a whole lot!"

Yukari rapidly twisted her wrist, making the wand swing. Seiteki's tail twisted the same way, only it created an angled joint. Seiteki screamed in pain, her tail falling limp to the ground.

"You broke my tail! You're going to pay for that you…you…" Seiteki couldn't finish and expelled a wave of fire at the nearby trees.

Tsukune grabbed Yukari's hand and pulled her away from the blaze.

"What happened? Why didn't it do anything?" Yukari asked.

"It probably did. Look at her. She's getting to be a little weak on her feet. Actually removing the tails would give a more adverse effect." Gin pointed out.

"You mean like this?!" Kurumu bellowed, flying down and severing another section of Seiteki's already injured tail.

Seiteki screeched in pure agony, dropping to her knees.

"No more! No more!" Seiteki pleaded, but Kurumu continued to wear down Seiteki's tails with no mercy, until it was just a little nub on her rear.

Seiteki fell to the ground, completely paralyzed. "No m-more, more, m-more, no, n-no, more, no, n-no, n-no, m-more." she repeated over and over.

Moka had regained consciousness and was steaming. "If cutting off one tail can do THAT to Seiteki," Moka said, clutching the four other tails. "Imagine what would happen to her if we amputate the rest of them."

"No, please. I-I'm begging you. Don't do that." Seiteki wheezed. "If a kitsune ever loses all of its tails, it'll die."

"How do we know you're not lying? Like you've been doing since you came to this school. You're nothing but a deceitful, murderous skank, just like Kurumu said!" Tsukune said crossly.

"I never said deceitful, but I really should've." Kurumu said.

Seiteki was silent as she took in Tsukune's harsh words. "I swear to you, I'm not lying, but I give you consent to cut off my tails and end my life."

Tsukune gasped and Moka grinned.

"I've always done what I've done because I thought it was what I was expected to do. My mom killed with no problem at all, and my father's malevolent hijinks almost always caused death, so I assumed that murder was what I had to do to get my respect. Now that I look back, I did some unforgivable stuff. I've murdered 27 innocent girls whose time had not yet come. All to satisfy my need for sex." Seiteki was weeping, her tears staining the ground.

"I don't deserve to live! End my life now so I won't cause any more harm to all of you!"

Some students had begun stepping out of the doors, witnessing the scene.

"I love you, Tsukune. I can't deny that. I'd cut off my tails myself if it meant being with you. I knew that from the moment I laid eyes on you. I wanted you all to myself, ignoring most of your friends and deeming others as a threat." Seiteki continued, staring up at Tsukune, whose eyes had softened.

Moka squinted. "You're not buying this crap, are you Tsukune?"

"Every word I've just told you is true, but it's your choice if you want to kill me. I honestly think I don't deserve any more chances."

"You don't." Moka said, tightening her grip on Seiteki's tails.

She squinted, preparing to die.

"Moka, wait." Tsukune said.

"What?!"

"I'll do it."

Moka sighed, handing Seiteki's tails to Tsukune. "For a moment, I thought you had bought it."

"In a way, I have."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to kill her. And you're not going to interfere." Tsukune took the rosario from his pocket and connected it to Moka's necklace.

"You're going to regret your decision in the future, Tsukune." Inner Moka said before she assumed her original form.

"No, I don't think I will."

Tsukune took out a pocket knife. Seiteki screwed her eyes shut, prepared to die. Tsukune sliced through all but one of Seiteki's tails. The blonde girl fell limp.

"Is she dead?" Yukari asked.

"No, she's not dead. She's suspended in her own dream of agony. That's the next best thing to killing her. That nightmare trance should last for about a week. Once she wakes up-"

"We don't want her to wake up." Mizore protested.

"Can I finish? The state she's in will emotionally traumatize her so much, when she finally comes to, I can guarantee, she won't even remember her own name. She can start her life completely over."

Mizore was silent.

"Well, if you want to put it in a negative way, she'll be asleep in hell for the next week. Every moment of her unconsciousness will be filled with excruciating pain and agony. And when she wakes up, her memory will be gone. She won't remember anything, her family, her children, every single happy moment in her life will be gone. Can you think of a worse punishment than trying to live a life like that? Not even being able to remember your own name without someone reminding you?"

Mizore's eyes widened at what she heard.

"Okay. When you put it that way, it seems worse than death. I'm cool with it. Who knows? When she restarts, we could be her friends."

"That's the right thinking."

Seiteki's unconscious body was held in the infirmary while the entire student body, including the teachers, helped to rebuild the school. Memorial cloths were burned to remember those twenty-seven students who died.

Everything was rebuilt, everyone was cured of their trance, and everything was put back to normal, as much as possible.

~One week later~

Someone slowly began to see something other than darkness, and feel something other than unbearable pain. She regained consciousness, placing a hand on her head, trying to quell the hangover-like feeling. The person looked to her right and saw a boy standing beside her, smiling.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm your friend. I'm Tsukune Aono. Do you remember anything? Do you remember who you are?"

The girl searched through her memories, but found absolutely nothing.

"N-No. I can't remember my name. Do you know my name?"

"I do. Your name is Seiteki Debiru. Can you describe yourself physically?"

"No. I can't. What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?!"

"Calm down. Here's a mirror so you can paint a mental picture of yourself."

Seiteki looked into the mirror, seeing her crisp, brown reflection.

"Wow. That's me? I'm beautiful." she said, touching her face.

"Do you want to meet the rest of your friends?" Tsukune asked, taking Seiteki's hand and helping her out of her bed.

"Sure." Seiteki smiled and left the room with Tsukune.


End file.
